


Speciosus

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Coats, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pocket Watches, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a confounding moment all he could think was that those were the most beautiful eyes he had seen on anyone whether man or woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speciosus

_London - Thursday, August the 16th,1900, 2:45 pm_

Alan was checking the time on his pocket watch when Professor Willard called, "Mr. McMichael ? Mr. McMichael it is your turn to examine the patient for any irregularities or peculiarities."

With his attention now regained he clicked closed and pocketed his watch before making his way out of the seating row and down the aisle. He was briefly bewildered to see that the patient had changed - from a pale, snowy haired gentleman in his late fifties to a pale, raven haired gentleman in his early thirties. The man's hair was obviously sleeked with oil as it laid perfectly flat, not one strand out of place. Smoothed as it was the chin length hair hardly brushed the black frock coated shoulders.

Contrasted with that were the emerald vest, dove grey ascot, and those eyes, by God, those speciosus sapphire eyes. For one confounding moment all he could think was they were the most beautiful eyes he had seen on anyone whether man or woman. It was not merely the electric lights that made them shine, no, there was an utterly guileless light, an innocence, that shone through.         

Mellifluous, silky, smoky, were his only coherent thoughts when the man teased in an undertone, "Were we not paying attention ?"

In an equal tone Alan replied, "I assure you that I was not, Mr. ?" as a flush heated his neck and cheeks. Determined not to allow himself to fail by distraction he started the examination. A lengthy while later, he had finished and delivered his findings aloud that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Indeed, he might even have been so bold as to have said that the man's eyes were perfect.

Only when he was about to leave did the man say, "Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet of Harding Poole." A crack in the Englishman's stoicism as the briefest smile twitched his lips, "Perhaps, Mr. McMichael, the next time we meet you will pay attention to me ?" 

A next time ? There could be a next time ? Was that to be before or after he lost consciousness ? His mouth had dried and he wet his lips. "Perhaps I will, Sir Thomas. Ah, might I ask about a recommendation of where to eat tonight ?"

"Of course, The Swan and Mallard is a fine establishment and it is not normally busy around 7 o'clock."  

His hands shook, his heartbeat pounded and his intestines trembled as he left to retake his seat. Propriety said that one could not simply brush aside a recommendation such as he had just received. Obviously so as not to appear rude he would have to make an appearance at The Swan and Mallard for 7 o'clock to confirm Sir Thomas's opinion, obviously.  


End file.
